


A Dangerous Truth

by TheArcaneRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angels, Canon-Typical Violence, Comeplay, Discipline, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, First Time, Happy Ending, Humiliation, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Sexual Slavery, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Plot, Public Humiliation, Sexual Slavery, Spanking, Spitroasting, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Gabriel (Supernatural), Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArcaneRaven/pseuds/TheArcaneRaven
Summary: Dean Winchester falls into a trap and is sentenced to five years of labor. His father John is trying to discover the truth in order to set him free. Dean knows he can handle five years of labor if he has to - but Castiel Novak has his own ideas. He intends to ensure that Winchester pays for what he's done.





	1. Chapter 1

“Make sure you do it right, Castiel,” Gabriel stated, his face solemn as it rarely was.

  
Castiel Novak nodded in response to his older brother, his cool blue eyes clear and determined. On one hand he wasn’t looking forward to what was about to happen, yet on the other hand, he had been waiting for this for days…weeks even. Revenge – no, that was not what this was. Revenge was petty and beneath him. This was justice, and it had to be done.

  
He turned to face the young human standing on the other side of the room. He was tall and well built, but still slim with youth, and he was beautiful. Castiel knew him to be in his early twenties, but his boyish, unlined face made him appear no more than a teenager. His hair was dark and close cropped, and sharp green eyes met his warily. His blue jeans were worn and faded, and his black t-shirt and red flannel shirt were covered by an equally worn brown leather jacket. Old, cracked brown leather boots were planted on the concrete floor of the jail cell. A slight smirk lurked on his face.

Castiel flicked his eyes to the magistrate standing next to the young man. “Take off his cuffs, please.”

  
The magistrate cocked his eyebrow. “Do what, now?”

  
Castiel didn’t reply, his steady look answering for him. Castiel Novak didn’t appear tall, but it was only because his muscular build disguised it. It was only as he approached the magistrate that his true height became apparent. His body was solid, and he radiated a commanding, unyielding presence. His clothes were expensive and obviously well-made. He wore dark slacks and a button-down white shirt with a slim black belt and black dress shoes. His hair was short and dark, his face broad and handsome, his lips full, and his eyes cool and strikingly blue – and now they turned to pierce the older human functionary.

  
The magistrate finally shrugged and did as the angel asked, using his key to remove the solid steel cuffs that had bound the young man’s wrists behind him.

  
Castiel jerked his head toward the door, and the man blinked and followed the silent order, stepping just outside the cell, where he stopped to turn and watch along with Gabriel.

  
Turning back to the waiting young man, Castiel slowly and deliberately approached him, stopping a couple of feet away. This close, he could feel the younger man’s body heat. Castiel was a bit shorter than the young man, but his solid presence more than made up for it.

  
He saw the smirk was still there, maybe even a little bigger. Hot anger welled up behind his eyes, but Castiel fought it back down. He had no time for that right now. His anger would be appeased soon enough. His right hand whipped out to slap the young man’s cheek, staggering him and leaving a white imprint that slowly flushed red in reaction. The boy pulled himself back upright, then flicked out a punch that thudded into Castiel’s midsection, then another that crashed into his cheek, then two more quick blows to his body.

  
The young human had to know that he had no real chance against the strength of an angel, but that didn’t stop him from trying. Castiel moved with the punches, absorbing the lightning fast blows that kept coming for a few minutes that felt like forever to those watching, and the magistrate shifted uneasily until he caught Gabriel’s shake of the head.

  
After a couple of minutes, Castiel began to launch deliberate, hard punches that landed, but the fight still looked one-sided as the young man continued to batter Novak’s head and body. Suddenly, the momentum shifted. Castiel took a breath, then started to hammer his fists into the younger man - punishing, powerful blows that landed again and again and left him no time to respond, then eventually, no time to defend himself at all. The young man’s eyes grew hazy, and his hands dropped further and further as it turned from a fight to a beating. It became glaringly obvious that the angel had been in control all along. Novak might not have been as fast as the younger man, but he had the pure power and experience.

  
The young man got knocked down a few times and got back up to take more and more abuse, until finally he couldn’t get up anymore, and still Castiel beat him, launching punishing kicks to his thighs, buttocks, belly, shoulders, and back. Finally, the young man lay still, gasping harshly, blood covering his face and splattered over his clothes and the concrete around him.

  
“Castiel,” Gabriel called out.

  
The beating kept going, pulling deep groans out of the young man now. “Castiel, stop. He’s done.” Gabriel’s voice was louder.

  
Castiel’s eyes cleared, he stilled, and his bruised and bloody hands dropped slowly as he saw the young human was nearly unconscious, his eyes barely open, lids flickering. Gabriel was right. It was essential the boy remained conscious for this next part.

  
Shifting into a squat next to the young man, he quickly and efficiently stripped off his jacket, shirt, and t-shirt, tossing them to the side. Pulling out his knife from the scabbard at his waist, he sliced the laces on the young man’s boots, tugged them off, and tossed them as well, along with his socks. Finally, he stripped off the young man’s jeans and underwear, leaving him naked and bloody on the concrete floor. He turned the young man onto his belly and then reached down with both hands and unbuckled his own belt. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and shoved his underwear down, freeing his hugely erect cock, giving it a slow stroke as he did so. Demonstrating his strength and superiority over the young human had stoked his need to totally prove his dominance in this most basic of ways.

Taking a small container of lubrication from his pants, he slicked himself up, enjoying the sensation and the knowledge that relief for his aching cock was only moments away. Spreading the young man’s buttocks wide, he lined up and slowly pushed his cock inside, forcing himself deeper and deeper into the young man, making a new place for himself inside this human. After a few powerful thrusts, he was as deep as he could go. The pleasure was intense, nearly blinding, as the tight heat of the young man’s passage enclosed his cock.

  
The young man struggled weakly and groaned as he was penetrated, but he had nothing left to fight with. His body was racked with pain, bruises blooming red and purple everywhere. Even breathing hurt, and he thought dimly that maybe he might be dying. Over and above all that, he felt the hot searing pain of the angel’s huge cock as it pushed into him and filled him full. He felt dull and confused, not sure what was happening now. He hadn’t been surprised at the angel’s presence, and he hadn’t been surprised he got his ass handed to him. But this - this was totally out of his experience – this was not something he had been ready for.

  
Buried full-length in the young man’s tight asshole, his balls pressed firmly against his firm round buttocks, Castiel turned to look at the magistrate. “Witness, if you please, Magistrate. I’ve taken Dean Winchester as my bitch.”

  
The magistrate pursed his lips. It wasn’t usual, but it was legal. He looked at the thoroughly beaten and defeated young man lying under Novak, his asshole stretched wide around the thick cock that speared into him, and he nodded. “Witnessed. His paperwork will be amended to reflect his new status. I’ll send a copy over to you within 24 hours. Please make sure to have him marked appropriately as soon as possible. Is there anything else we can do for you, Mr. Novak?”

  
Castiel shook his head. “No, thank you, Magistrate. I will finish up here, and then we’ll take him home.”

  
The magistrate gave the young man one last vaguely sympathetic glance, nodded, and walked away. It was a shame to see a strong young man turned into a bitch by an angel, but Castiel Novak had the right. It was done. The boy had been legally bitched.

  
Castiel turned his attention back to Dean, laying unresisting under him, his breathing harsh and raspy, shuddering with pain. He shifted his knees wider to give him stability, and started to fuck into him, thrusting deep and hard, pulling out nearly all the way, then powering home, making sure Dean would remember this forever – the first time he had taken a man’s cock up his ass. It certainly wouldn’t be the last. His cock belonged here, buried deep inside his newly taken bitch. The tight vise of Dean’s ass felt like heaven squeezing his cock as he drove in again and again. He took his time, enjoying everything about this. Dean belonged to him now. Castiel would make sure he felt that, all the way to the core, each and every day for the next five years. Finally, he pushed home one last time and came hard, yelling out his release, his triumph, his dominance, spilling his semen deep inside the boy, marking him forever as the bitch he was now and would always be. After a few seconds to make sure he had emptied everything he had into Dean, he slowly pulled out, satisfied for now. He would fuck him again once they got home. He straightened his clothes and reached down to grab Dean’s arm.

  
Pulling Dean over his shoulder, he stood up and asked Gabriel, “Can you get his clothes?”

  
Gabriel nodded and went to sweep up the discarded clothing. His dick was hard as a rock after watching his brother mount their new bitch, but he knew it would be better to wait until they got him back to the house to take his turn between the boy’s legs. He could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets acquainted with Gabriel and learns what his place will be.

Dean woke suddenly, his body assaulting him with messages of pain from everywhere. He breathed through it, trying to keep from exacerbating the pain and failing. As young as he was, he had a lot of experience dealing with pain, but this was next level. All of his nerve endings were screaming their distress, and he slowly forced it back enough to turn his attention back to the outer world.

He lay naked, face down on a thin mattress on the floor of a small, bare room. It looked like a normal bedroom, only empty of any furnishings save the mattress he lay on and a small dresser over in the corner. Slowly he registered the two masculine voices, raised slightly in argument, mainly because they stopped abruptly just as soon as he turned his head toward their sources.

“Do it, Gabriel,” one dark, gravelly voice ordered, “you know you have to establish the relationship now, before we register him.”

“I know, Castiel, I know.” The answering voice was lighter, smoother, with a note of…resignation?                                                                                      

Footsteps came closer, and Dean tensed, pain flaring in response. A man stood in the doorway, not too tall, not too broad, with longish, sandy hair and sharp features. He looked down at Dean, meeting his eyes.

“Hey, Pretty.” He knelt down next to Dean. “You back with us? You remember what’s going on?”

Dean shut his eyes for a moment, then looked at who he thought must be Gabriel. “Yeah,” he forced out.

Gabriel nodded, “Good. Now here’s the tough part. I know you’re hurting, but we gotta get this part done. Castiel already claimed you, but since you belong to both of us, I need to claim you too. We have to take you to the Registrar tomorrow, and he will be able to tell if I haven’t.”  His hand came down to rest on Dean’s shoulder, holding gently but firmly through his reflexive flinch.

A tingling warmth flowed through Dean from his shoulder down his arm and then through his chest and further until his whole body felt it, and the pain eased. It didn’t entirely go away, but it was magnitudes better, and Dean groaned with the relief. 

Gabriel gave a small smile, then it faded, his eyes soft.

Dean had told the angel he remembered what was going on, which he did, but that didn’t mean he understood it. He licked his dry lips, then croaked out, “Why…?”

Gabriel cocked his head. “Why what, Pretty?”

Dean’s face flamed red, and he turned his eyes away from Gabriel. He really wanted to forget that whole thing happened, but he was lost, and the knot in his gut wouldn’t go away.

He had just been sentenced to five years’ labor for his crime. Normally, a convict owed his labor to the state. State Laborers lived in camps if they worked in the fields or in dormitories if they worked in the cities. SL’s could be assigned to anything the government needed them for – normally agriculture, city services such as picking up garbage or landscaping, or other manual labor, but sometimes even office work was assigned.  It was variable according to the needs of the city and the skills of the laborer. 

On some few occasions, if a convict had committed a crime against a person instead of against the state, the victim could place a claim on his or her labor if he or she desired and could support and maintain the convict. Restricted Laborers in this situation had to be approved and were monitored for appropriate obedience, work performance, and safety by the city Labor Magistrate’s Office.  RL’s owed their labor to their assignees (unofficially known as their owners), but they could only be punished for infractions by the Magistrate’s Office after a hearing. RL’s still had rights and protections.

Dean had expected to become an SL and spend his five years doing hard labor somewhere, but he had known that becoming an RL had been a possibility, especially after his trial. He had been convicted of involuntary manslaughter in the death of a werewolf hunter named Silas Browne. Browne had worked alone, but in the past, he had been known to work with the Novak Brothers, a small, elite angel hunter group. Dean had noticed the two well-dressed, dangerous-looking men that sat in the front row of the court during his trial. One was on the short side, with a thin, sharpish face that nonetheless was pleasant. The other was tall and well-built, handsome and…arresting, really. They weren’t there every day, and they seemed to appear and disappear at random, but they were definitely noticeable. Dean had asked his state-appointed lawyer, and she said they were the Novaks themselves – Castiel and Gabriel. Angels. He knew that couldn’t be good.

Angels were few but they were powerful - physically, magically, financially, and politically. No one knew where they came from, but since they arrived over two hundred years ago, they had rearranged society and human laws to suit themselves. Dean knew some history – he knew that in the old days, convicts like him were sentenced to be locked up, not to do labor. Angels saw that as illogical and wasteful, and so the labor laws came into being. And they had the magic to make the whole thing work. After sentencing, Laborers were magically bound to their supervisors in the case of SL’s or assignees in the case of RL’s, by the Registrar, a city post always filled by an angel. The magic ensured that Laborers would not escape and must obey basic commands.

So, it had crossed his mind that the Novaks, as former associates of the victim, might want him as their Restricted Laborer. He hadn’t thought it likely, given Browne wasn’t an angel, but it was possible. Seeing the Novaks in his cell – well, he knew he was screwed. The ass-kicking that followed wasn’t a surprise by that point, either, since Dean was never one to expect sunshine and roses, but then – that last bit, that was a surprise. Laborers weren’t supposed to be abused – that wasn’t the point of any of it. Dean was adrift. What was happening?

Gabriel squinted his eyes at Dean. “You’ve never heard of Unrestricted Labor?”

Dean searched his memory - there were something pinging in his back brain, but it was too vague to grab onto, and he shook his head.

Gabriel sighed. He surveyed the confused young human and explained. “You know about State Labor and Restricted Labor?”

Dean nodded, and Gabriel gave him a small nod of encouragement back. “There is one more category of Labor called Unrestricted Labor. It used to be common, but it has fallen into a bit of disfavor in the last, oh, hundred years or so.” Gabriel pursed his lips, looking off to the right as if trying to think of the right way to explain.

“A convict can be assigned to a victim or a victim’s heirs as Unrestricted Labor if the crime was either sexual or had serious physical consequences.” He met Dean’s eyes once again. “Such as yours.”

“UL’s are expected to take care of the sexual needs of their assignees – their superiors. Since Silas left his estate to Castiel and me jointly, we are considered his heirs. That means he and I have to claim you sexually before we take you to the Registrar for your binding – it’s part of how the magic works.”

Dean swallowed. Bits and pieces of old school teachings and rumors had begun to come back to him. Angels didn’t generally mix much with humans. They kept to themselves or mingled lightly with the general supernatural community. A few stories he vaguely remembered that seemed to fit this situation talked about how angels didn’t really recognize biological sex or gender as something they considered when taking partners. It had resonated with Dean – at least until he had buried that crap deep and shoved a metaphorical rock over the top of that grave.

Dean had known from childhood that he was attracted to boys as well as girls, and he had also known that he was different from everyone else in that respect. Growing up on the road with his father and his little brother, he learned early to keep his mouth shut, keep quiet and listen, and to do what he was told. He knew of no one in the human hunter life who admitted to being anything other than a “normal” heterosexual. Maybe it wouldn’t have been a big deal to admit, but the fact was that Dean just never wanted to take that chance. His life was tough enough, he didn’t need to deal with that, too.

As a consequence of his caution, he had never had a sexual experience with a man – until Castiel had fucked him, that is. He still wasn’t quite sure what to think about that. He was aware that everything felt a little…okay, a lot, removed, right now. It felt almost as if he was watching everything happen from behind a pane of glass – he saw it, he knew what was happening, but he didn’t entirely feel it.

The beating…well, he’d taken a lot of damage over the years from various supernatural creatures who were trying to kill him, so that kind of pain was nothing new, nothing too scary. Facing an angel, Dean hadn’t been surprised at the strength and power Castiel had been able to bring to bear on him. He knew from the start he was about to get his ass kicked, he just wanted to make sure he got in a few licks of his own – make the angel feel it, even if just a little.  Feeling the angel come down on top of him and push his substantial cock into Dean’s asshole – well, he had a lot of weird crap twisted up in his mind about that. Sure, he’d thought about it over the years, wondered how it would feel – like, there was no way it wouldn’t hurt, right? But, and this was a huge “but” – just the thought of the solid weight of a man on top of him, the muscle and the bone of it, the strength…well, it had always done something to Dean. For Dean. Of course, he’d imagined it the other way around…mostly….

And seriously, weirdest of all the weird crap – while it was all kinds of wrong what had happened to him – there was still a…something…there that Dean shied away from even in the privacy of his own mind. He wasn’t going to think about it, nope. He was going to stay behind his odd shield of don’t give a fuck until he had a few minutes alone to pack it all up and stuff it away for another day – year…hell, decade from now, if he had anything to say about it.

He looked back at Gabriel, abruptly realizing where this whole explanation was going. Gabriel was about to fuck him too.

Gabriel saw the sudden realization on Dean’s face, and his cock started harden again. It had softened somewhat during the trip from the jail to their house. His strong initial reaction to seeing Castiel dominate and fuck Dean had faded as he realized how injured the young human was. They had settled Dean in the small room prepared for him, and Gabriel had argued with Castiel about letting him rest for the night first. But Castiel had been right. It would be better to get this done now, then let him recover the rest of the night before they took him to the Registrar tomorrow for the binding and marking.

Dean was truly beautiful, especially now that they had cleaned the worst of the blood off of him, and Gabriel had eased his injuries. He remembered the sight of his brother mounting him, fucking him, filling him with his come, and Gabriel was suddenly rock hard again. The young man was naked and defenseless in front of him, and Gabriel couldn’t resist anymore.

During their talk, Dean had come up on his side to face Gabriel, propped up on one elbow so he could face him.  His hand reached out and gently pushed him so he was face down on the mattress again. Dean’s jaw clenched and he stiffened, but he didn’t resist.

“You remember my name, Pretty?” Gabriel asked softly.

“Gabriel,” Dean said on an indrawn breath.

Gabriel smiled. “Yes.  And my brother’s name?”

“Castiel.”

“Yes, Pretty. Those are the names of your superiors. I’m going to fuck you now. I’m going to claim you as my bitch, just like my brother claimed you. All you have to do is relax and take it, Pretty. Just relax and let it happen. I don’t want to hurt you.” As Gabriel talked, he moved until he was between Dean’s legs, nudging them further apart. Dean’s breathing quickened, but he didn’t resist.

“You’re such a sweet little bitch, Pretty. You’re made for this; perfect for this; made to take a nice big cock inside you, filling you up, marking you with hot come.” Gabriel quickly pushed his pants down and took his now fully hard cock in his hand. He grabbed some lubricant from his pants and used it generously on himself, then slicked up his fingers and gently pushed them into Dean, checking the give. He breathed in deeply, holding onto his control with his metaphorical fingertips, when he felt that Dean was still wet and relaxed from Castiel’s efforts earlier.

He used his fingers to gently fuck Dean, feeling for the right spot. A sudden stiffening accompanied by a surprised grunt showed him when he found it. He smiled. Gabriel wanted Dean to enjoy this as much as he possibly could, because he intended to spend as much time as he could with his cock firmly lodged inside Dean’s ass.

All at once he couldn’t wait any longer, and he moved, slowly pushing his engorged cock into the young human. Dean took a quick breath, and Gabriel shushed him.

“It’s alright Dean, just relax. I’m not gonna hurt you. Just relax for me, that’s it. That’s beautiful, Dean, you take my cock so beautifully. It feels so good, having you wrapped hot and tight around my cock.” Gabriel was finally all the way in, penetrating Dean fully, the way he had wanted to since he saw Castiel fucking him earlier at the jail.

Dean felt the man’s heat and presence behind him, then he felt the fingers gently push into him. It felt weird – really weird, but it didn’t hurt. His tense muscles slowly relaxed and then he felt the most amazing thing as those fingers found a spot inside him that made him see stars. He grunted and realized that he was starting to get hard. What the hell?!

Gabriel’s fingers left him and he felt something big and hot and hard slowly push into his ass, stretching him wide, but the fingers, along with the earlier fucking, had stretched him enough that this time it didn’t really hurt. Knowing that Gabriel was pushing his cock into him, sent a weird curl of heat through his belly, but he couldn’t really identify it. Didn’t want to identify it. Soon enough he felt the angel’s body press fully into him, which meant that cock was all the way inside. He sighed, and his body slowly relaxed. It was weird, and it was uncomfortable in a way, but it didn’t really hurt.

Gabriel slowly started to fuck him, pulling nearly all the way out, then pushing deep. It went on for a long time, and Dean got harder but he didn’t get anywhere near coming. Weirdly, the whole experience felt…safe. He didn’t have to do anything, he just had to lay there and take the angel’s cock.

Finally, Gabriel pushed deep and came with a long, drawn-out groan, his semen spurting rhythmically into Dean, hot and slippery. Gabriel rested on top of him for several minutes, his breathing and heart slowing down, then he gently pulled away, not far, just enough to shift his weight off of the young man. His belly warmed a bit with pleasure as he saw traces of his come marking Dean, spilling out of him.

“There, Pretty. It’s done. You did so well. I’m so proud of you, thank you. You were so good for me, such a good bitch for me. You took my cock so well.” Gabriel murmured praise and slowly stroked Dean’s hair.

Dean’s breath hitched a couple of times, but he slowly slid back into sleep, feeling safe and cared for, even though that made no sense whatsoever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is bound to Castiel and Gabriel. Castiel is uneasy.

The magic washed over Dean, warm and fuzzy. Yeah, that didn’t make a whole lot of sense, but that’s what he felt. The Registrar was a tall, blond female angel with piercing gray eyes. She was solid and muscular, built like Dean imagined a bodybuilder or maybe blacksmith would be. Her fingertips were rough but her touch gentle as she laid her hand on his forehead. A minute later, the warmth slowly faded, and he opened eyes he hadn’t realized he’d closed.

“He’s clean and clear of any and all bonds,” she said to Castiel and Gabriel, standing just behind and to either side of Dean.

“Thank you, Registrar,” Castiel said. Watching Dean as the Registrar’s magic enveloped him, Castiel felt the first stirrings of uneasiness. Gabriel had roused the young man early, showed him his small bathroom and the large communal kitchen. Dean had balked at eating, but Gabriel ordered him to eat a small bowl of oatmeal, and Dean did as he was told. He had been quiet and subdued, his manner quite different from the bravado of the previous day.

Castiel had watched as he went about his morning routine. He had been planning this since mid-way through the trial, but he still felt…off balance with the human in their house, disturbing the energy of their home. He had felt so triumphant yesterday, when he was finally able to demonstrate his dominance over the unruly young human thug – to begin to make him pay for killing Silas – his first friend outside of the angel community. They had met nearly fifteen years ago, when Castiel had first emerged from the angel community as an adult. Silas had taken a liking to the quiet, reserved angel and had gradually become his mentor, both socially and professionally.

Hearing of Silas’ death had hit Castiel hard. He had never lost someone so close to him. As a hunter, it was not entirely unexpected, but still – and to a human? The utter uselessness of it, the waste of the such a good man had torn a hole in Castiel. Watching the trial day after day, hearing the prosecution claim that the human had hated all magical races, that he had set a trap for a werewolf, that he had murdered that werewolf, it had enraged Castiel – that a human could wipe away all that Silas had been, all the good he had done, in ignorance and hate. He had wanted, no, needed, to see the human punished. The defense tried to claim that Winchester had been tracking a rogue werewolf who had killed several humans in the last couple of weeks before the incident, and that the evidence led him to Silas. They claimed that Winchester had found Silas already dead.

Halfway through the trial, it had become clear that the prosecutor could not prove his theory, and the defense could not prove hers. The jury had compromised with a ruling of manslaughter, declaring that Winchester had caused Silas’s death, but in the heat of the moment rather than the result of a malicious plan.

Anger and pain simmered in him, and Castiel had finally thought of a way to begin to let it out. He would claim Winchester as Unrestricted Labor. As one of Silas’s heirs, along with Gabriel, they could claim him. And Castiel would find out the truth, and along the way, he would punish and teach the human in whatever ratio he had to, in order to make this pain fade.

“Castiel?” Gabriel asked, brow quirked up. He had one hand on Dean’s shoulder, the other firm against his back, and he, Dean, and the Registrar were looking at him.

Castiel blinked and nodded. He set his hand on Dean’s other shoulder, then used the other to brace the human’s back, ignoring the stiffening of his body. He looked at the Registrar. “Ready.”

The three of them stood on the plain stage in the town square, surrounded by hundreds of humans and a few dozen magicals bearing witness to the beginning of Dean’s punishment. It was midmorning on a Saturday, the normal day and time for public ritual bindings. Normally they were mostly business or personal contracts. Occasionally, they were bindings for Restricted Laborers. This was a first in human memory – the binding of an Unrestricted Laborer. It had pulled nearly twice the usual number of witnesses and a significant number of magicals.

Dean stood naked in front of them all, as was proper and necessary for the binding and marking to take. It wasn’t cold, but he shivered with nerves now that the wave of warm magic had receded. This was literally one of his worst nightmares – standing naked in front of a bunch of people. He kept his eyes on the Registrar, trying hard not to take notice of anything in his peripheral vision, and trying harder not to think about whether any family, friends, or neighbors were watching this happen to him now.

The Registrar looked at him. She wasn’t smiling, but it wasn’t a cold look, either. She turned her head to look at Castiel. “State your claim, Castiel.”

Dean felt the angel take a slow breath, then he stated loud and clear, “This human, named Dean Winchester, was given to me as one of the two heirs of Silas Browne, as Unrestricted Labor for the period of five years, in partial restitution. I claim this human, named Dean Winchester, as my bitch, bound to submit to my dominance in all ways. In token of this, I have demonstrated my dominance with my body.”

Dean flushed and his ears started ringing as he heard Castiel tell everyone within earshot what he’d done to him.

The Registrar nodded and turned to Gabriel, “State your claim, Gabriel.”

Gabriel grinned, enjoying this immensely. “This human, named Dean Winchester, was given to me as one of the two heirs of Silas Browne, as Unrestricted Labor for the period of five years, in partial restitution. I claim this human, named Dean Winchester, as my bitch, bound to submit to my dominance in all ways. In token of this, I have demonstrated my dominance with my body.”  He smirked and felt himself harden as he remembered that act fondly. He would have to repeat that, very soon.

The Registrar nodded. “I recognize your claims, Castiel and Gabriel. I See your essence within him. Both of you have penetrated him and filled him with your seed. He is marked as your demonstrated bitch, now and forever.”

What? Dean thought. Five years, not forever.

The Registrar turned her eyes back to Dean. “The binding will be done. Please hold him, gentlemen.”

Dean’s heart beat sped up, and he tried to take a few deep breaths as the Registrar reached out with both hands, laying them on both the angels’ shoulders. A heartbeat later, an amazing warmth erupted throughout Dean’s body, starting from where the angels’ hands touched him and blossoming until it filled him to overflowing. The warmth did not have the fuzzy comfort of the earlier magic, but rather it had the quality of a burning sun, it seemed to Dean, flashing through him. It wasn’t painful, just – too much. Dean shuddered, but Castiel’s and Gabriel’s hands were there, solid and bracing. The magic slowly faded, and Dean finally drew a deep breath, trying to steady himself, trying to understand what had just happened. Whatever it was, he knew it had done something. It scared him, but there was nothing he could do about it.

The Registrar’s hands dropped away, and then, a moment later, the angels’ hands left him as well. There was an indistinct murmur from the crowd as they saw the glowing outline of hands where Castiel and Gabriel had touched Dean. The Registrar gently turned him to face the people watching. Dean flushed, self-consciousness and embarrassment filling him. He wanted to keep his eyes down or closed, but he refused to be a coward. His gaze swept the people in front of the stage then the ones in the back. He heart skipped a beat as he saw his father and younger brother, standing on the left in the back. John’s face was blank, but Sam’s was pale and strained. Dean met his brother’s eyes and gave him the slightest nod and wink, trying to tell him he was okay; he was going to be just fine. He wasn’t sure that was the truth, but he didn’t want Sam to worry – well, worry too much, anyway.

Uncle Bobby stood next to his father, grizzled and solid, his face unreadable as well, but Dean could see the stiffness of outrage in the way he held his body. Dean saw a few others he knew in passing, but the vast majority of the crowd were strangers, humans and magicals alike. Most watched with detached interest. Some of the humans wouldn’t meet his gaze, embarrassed for him. Some of the magicals watched with enjoyment; some few watched him with hot, evaluating gazes.

Dean was off balance and ashamed. He had spent his whole life being trained by his father to be a strong, aggressive, dominant hunter of evil, and here he was standing in front of the whole community, being presented as a bitch. Everyone here knew he had taken these angels’ cocks up his ass. Everyone here knew that he was going to keep taking cock every day for the next five years, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

Embarrassed and ashamed and…naked…as he was right now, Dean also felt the tiniest, strangest curl of warmth in his belly at the thought of all of it – being forced to submit to these two angels, getting on his hands and knees and spreading his legs for them, taking their cocks inside him, feeling them fuck him deep and hard and spill their seed inside him, being their bitch. He could barely allow himself to recognize any of this…alien feeling…as his, much less begin to think about what it meant about him. Well, whatever this was, he had no time for it now. He firmly pushed any weird feelings and wayward thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on getting through the next minute, and then the next, and then the next. One thing at a time.

“Come on, Dean, we’re done here,” Gabriel said, motioning him to follow Castiel, who had already turned to leave the stage. Dean obeyed, and Gabriel followed behind. They descended the rear steps of the stage and made their way behind the backing wall, to the private access parking lot.

Castiel got in the front seat of their nondescript sedan, while Gabriel followed Dean into the back seat, to both of their surprise. Gabriel smirked at Castiel’s look, and he reached down with one hand to gently grasp Dean’s cock. Dean flinched and inhaled sharply, but slowly relaxed as Gabriel did nothing more than hold on.

Castiel shook his head as he started the car toward home. He was glad this part was done. Dean was theirs officially and publicly, to do with what they chose. While he wasn’t quite sure what that was yet, he was ready to move on to the next step.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John starts investigating...Dean is still confused but not hating life...Gabriel has plans

“Tell me again, Sam,” John said, his gaze locked onto his younger son’s distraught face.

“I’ve told you three times, Dad! It never changes!” Sam protested. He swallowed. His mind kept replaying the scene earlier that day – watching Dean…. He didn’t even know how to finish that thought. How to process it all.

John’s expression softened, just a bit. “I know, son. Last time. Please. Tell me. Start from when I called Dean with the tip.” John had been on a job five states away when he received an anonymous email tip about a werewolf preying on humans not far from their home in South Dakota. Dean had been staying home, resting up a sprained ankle from their last job. Sam had just come back for the summer after his first year away in college in California, keeping his brother company.

Sam had called and left a voicemail for him after Dean’s arrest, but he’d been so caught up in the job, it had been a couple of days before he listened to the message, then another couple of weeks before he could finish the job and get back home. The trial had been quick – it was all over and done by the time he made it back.

Sam swallowed again and took a deep breath. He could do this. One more time. “Dean came into my room and told me you called about a werewolf hunting a couple hours away from us, killing humans. He said you had tip about where it was holed up. If the information held up, the job should be easy. We packed up and headed out to talk to the local law enforcement and the three victims’ families mentioned in the tip.”

Sam paused to gulp some water, then continued. “It all checked out. The sheriff’s department gave us copies of the reports; the families confirmed the details. We went out to the abandoned warehouse he was supposed to be holed up in.”

“We were careful going in, but everything was quiet. No signs of anyone – human or werewolf. Finally, we found a small room on the second level – it was set up like a small apartment, and there was a dead guy there, an older, gray haired guy, looked like he had been stabbed from the quick look we took. We had just started to check out his room when we heard noise from back on the ground level. We went to check it out, and it was the cops.”

“Dean made me take off, and he waited for them. That was it. The next thing I know, he was calling me from jail.” Sam slumped, looking down. He hadn’t wanted to leave his brother, but when Dean wanted to, he could totally pull off the big brother voice and make Sam do what he told him to.

John sighed out a long breath, thinking. It was pretty clear that it had been a trap meant for him, or him and Dean both. Sam had been an unexpected addition to the situation, since he had been out of the picture for nearly a year. Three things stood out for him. One, who sent the tip, why, and how did they know him? Two, why did the police show up when and where they did? And three, who killed the werewolf? He knew it all was likely to be related, but it helped him to pull out the threads.

The prosecution had claimed that the werewolf had died from a stab wound to the heart within about an hour or two of when he was found. The knife had entered from the front, angled precisely to catch his heart, and the prosecution’s experts had claimed he would have died nearly instantly, thus the perpetrator must have been an expert with a blade – like someone with a hunter of Dean’s level of experience.  They had found the murder weapon thrown under the bed – a nondescript silver dagger, blade still bloody but handle wiped clean.

John wasn’t sure what was going on or why, but he was sure that he was going to do his damndest to find out. He needed to talk to the human hunter community and see if there were any rumors going around about this kind of set up – or about anything unusual at all. It was going to take time and effort, but if there was one thing John did have, it was determination.

…

In the days after the binding, Gabriel showed Dean what was expected of him – cooking and cleaning for the most part. The Novaks had a large household made up of not only Castiel and Gabriel, but also their currently absent brothers Michael, Luke, and Ramiel. The five of them together were the elite hunter group known as the Novak Brothers. Castiel had started the group with Gabriel’s assistance, years ago, after he had emerged from the insular angel community and learned the trade from Silas.  They had pulled the others into their group after their initial success had led to bigger and tougher jobs, along with the corresponding money, reputation, and power.  Another brother, Raphael, served as their business manager. Their last remaining sibling, Joshua, remained behind in the angel community as he was still a youth.

Gabriel had told Dean all this, answering his questions easily as he showed Dean where food and supplies were kept and told him what their daily schedules were. Dean had seen Castiel only in passing, quick glimpses in the morning before Dean made breakfast for Gabriel and him, and in the evening after Dean made dinner. He wasn’t quite sure what to make of it all. Gabriel seemed to be sunny and open and direct about everything, including his unabashed enjoyment of fucking Dean deep and hard every night, filling his ass with his hot come, before leaving for his own bed with a grin and a “you’re such a good bitch for me, Dean, thank you,” thrown over his shoulder.

Dean didn’t know what to think about that either. Gabriel never hurt him, making sure he was stretched out and lubed up, and Dean’s body seemed to enjoy it quite a bit. He started to get hard even before Gabriel pulled him to his room, and by the time Gabriel came, Dean was all the way hard, but Gabriel hadn’t made him come yet. After Gabriel left each night, Dean stroked himself until he came, cleaned himself up, and went to sleep easily. It was so weird. He would have expected himself to hate this, to hate Gabriel, to feel angry and…well, he didn’t even want to finish that thought. He didn’t feel that, though. One side of his brain knew that he got a hot wisp of…pleasure…when Gabriel dominated him, when he called him a bitch. The other side of his brain wanted to bury that first thought fucking deep and never think about it again, but he couldn’t, because it happened every night. There was no getting away from the totally unwanted thought that he enjoyed serving Gabriel that way.

The one question Gabriel had not yet answered was what the hell the Registrar had meant when she said he was their bitch now and forever. He got the “now” part, but where the hell did the “forever” part come in?  He had asked, of course he had, but at that question Gabriel just gave him a pleased smirk and kept on with whatever he was doing. It was a bit maddening, really.

And on top of all that…Dean kept thinking of when Castiel had shown him how much stronger, tougher, and more skilled he was than Dean and then mounted him and fucked him…and side number one of his brain wanted Castiel to fuck him again. How wrong was that?! Dean was kinda disgusted with his brain and his body too, for that matter. Then again, he didn’t really want to feel only pain and disgust for the next five years either. It was a dilemma he couldn’t see his way out of.

…

“Castiel, how long are you going to ignore him?” Gabriel asked his brother, smiling with amusement.

Castiel didn’t bother to look away from the computer. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Come on, Brother. Seriously. The boy has a beautiful, hot, tight ass, and I know you want to get back in there.”

Castiel looked at him this time, but he didn’t say anything.

Gabriel laughed. Yes, his brother was almost at the breaking point. “I know you’ve been watching him. He does everything he’s supposed to, and he takes my cock so sweetly every night. He loves it, but he hasn’t come from it, yet. I want you to give that to him, Castiel. And his mouth, Brother. That’s yours to take first, too.”

Castiel inhaled sharply as his cock abruptly filled at the thought. He imagined Dean on his knees in front of him, where he belonged, his beautiful lips wrapped around Castiel’s big hard cock, sucking gently. His hands tightened into fists, and he slowly breathed out. Gabriel was such an ass.

“Tell me, Brother, what’s holding you back?” Gabriel asked, a small smile remaining on his face after seeing his brother’s reaction.

“He’s a murderer, Gabriel, and a bigot. He killed my friend – our friend – just because he was a werewolf.”

“I don’t think he did.”

Castiel was shaking his head before Gabriel finished the words. “You were there, Gabriel. You heard the prosecution. Whether or not they received a tip about a rogue werewolf, you know Silas wasn’t rogue. That means he killed Silas, he stabbed him with a silver knife, just because he was a werewolf.”

Gabriel cocked his head. “Castiel, that boy is not a murderer. You would know that if you just looked, but you don’t want to for some reason.”

Castiel bypassed that. “You believe him, then? You believe his story about the anonymous tip and Silas being dead when he got there? That means that someone had to have killed Silas and set Dean up for it. What possible reason could there be for that?”

“I don’t know, Castiel. But what I do know is that Dean said he didn’t do it, and after the past few days with him, I believe him. Oh, he’s no helpless kitten, that boy, he *is* a hunter, after all, but I think if he’d killed Silas, he’d have admitted it.”

Castiel shook his head. He didn’t know how Gabriel could just...decide to believe Dean over everything the prosecution had said. He turned his back on Gabriel again, facing back to his email, and waited for Gabriel to leave.

Gabriel watched Castiel turn his back to him and rolled his eyes with exasperation. His little brother was so smart in some ways, but once he made his mind up it would take a sledgehammer to get him to change it. Well, he had planted the ideas he wanted Castiel to think about, anyway, and that was what all he wanted.

He left his brother to his thoughts and went to take care of his own work. The sooner he finished, the sooner he could take Dean back to his room, get him naked on his hands and knees, and ride him hard and deep. He thought it could be fun to see how close he could get the boy to coming before leaving him there. He really wanted Castiel to get his head out of his ass in time to take Dean that last inch and show him how good it was to be their obedient little bitch.

Gabriel saw that Dean was struggling with it. It was to be expected, after all. A young human who had no experience in that way, who had been brought up to act dominant, to be dominant, had no frame of reference for this, unfortunately. It was up to them, Gabriel and Castiel, to show Dean the way, to show him that his pleasure lay in serving them, in submitting to them. That he was made to be their bitch. Gabriel had recognized it the instant he saw Dean in that cell.

Dean was a fully grown human man, tall and well-muscled, and he projected a confident cockiness, even as he was being beaten by Castiel. But Gabriel had seen beneath the physical mask – the boy’s cool green energy had flowed and given way before Castiel’s dominant, icy blue energy even before the first punch had been thrown. By the time Castiel had mounted him, Dean’s energy had surrounded and gently smoothed the icy spikes of Castiel’s energy. Dean was born to be a submissive – it was obvious to an energy-worker like Gabriel. And it was equally obvious he was no murderer. Castiel would realize sooner or later where Gabriel’s certainty of that came from, and maybe then he would use his talent to See Dean as he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean learns a little bit about angels and himself, and the Novak Brothers get back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one was a struggle to write, both because of real life and because this is a kind of transition chapter with a lot of different stuff going on. I hope it doesn't come off as too choppy or busy, but I'm trying to keep to my outline for this, my first real fic, and some strings had to get woven in here for everything else to go the way I intend it to. I also wanted to thank you guys for your comments and kudos, it gives me a reason to keep marching forward and also lets me know where I need to focus some attention in the story. I hope you enjoy -

 John knocked back his shot of whiskey, breathing through the burn. The others at the table with him did the same, and it was quiet for a few moments.

“Sorry to hear about your boy, Winchester,” one grizzled older black man said. There was a general murmur of agreement from the others.

John took a deep breath and let it out slowly, silently. He nodded acknowledgement. “You guys hear anything?”

There was some confusion before the youngest hunter at the table asked, “Like what?”

John’s gaze moved around the table, meeting their eyes, one by one. “I got an anonymous tip emailed to me about that werewolf. That’s not uncommon. But we all know that was a fuckin’ set up. Anybody hear anything about anonymous tips that led to trouble, or other kinds of set ups? Trouble in the community? Think about it, people. I’m trying to find out if this was aimed at me or if it was something else.”

There was quiet for a few moments as one hunter looked off into the distance, one tapped their fingers, a couple squinted their eyes. After a few moments, the dark-haired woman started to speak.

…

A few days later, John pulled into Bobby’s yard. He climbed out of the car slowly, his body aching from being on the road for the past couple of weeks. He knocked on the door, and when Bobby opened it, he nodded silently. Bobby let him in and led him to the kitchen table. Pouring coffee for them both, Bobby slammed the mugs down and slumped down in a chair across from him. Bobby’s face was tight and drawn with fatigue. “Whaddaya got?”

John picked up his mug and took a long swallow. “Hunters are dying.”

Bobby frowned, “What the hell? Nobody’s talkin’ to me about it.”

“I’m guessing they don’t think there’s much to talk about. We know it’s a rough job; hunters die. But I’ve talked to maybe fifteen gatherings across the area in the last coupla weeks. Everybody knows at least one, sometimes two hunters who’ve died…unexpectedly…in the last year or so. It’s hard to pin down a timeframe, obviously. Hard to pull out the anomalies from a regular, not “unexpected” death.” John’s hand rasped across his beard.

“Some get emailed tips, run after them alone and end up dead in a ditch or field. Some get phone calls. Most work alone, but there have been a couple with partners where both turn up dead.  I don’t know what’s going on, Bobby, but Dean’s the only one who’s still alive after being targeted.  So far.”

“You think he could be in danger?” Bobby asked, concerned.

“I think it’s a distinct possibility. Whoever’s doing this has left himself exposed there.”

“We have to warn Dean. And I don’t have a clue how we can get to him.”

…

Dean groaned as Gabriel pushed one last time into him and came, filling him in hot, wet spurts. Gabriel rested for a few moments, draped over Dean’s body, enjoying the feeling of his balls emptying into the young human under him. One hand reached for Dean’s cock, finding it hard and leaking, as he expected. He smiled into Dean’s shoulder and stroked him gently for a few minutes before pulling his hand away. He felt Dean’s aborted move toward his retreating hand and smiled a little bit more, before his smile faded and he sighed.

As both of their hearts and breathing settled back down, Gabriel eyed the turbulent swirls of Dean’s energy, and thought he should try to smooth it out just a little bit. Not with his magic – no, that wouldn’t be a good idea at all at this point. Dean was settling into life at the Novak household pretty well. He had their schedules down and was keeping up with his chores, with no issues or rebellion.  He also submitted to Gabriel’s cock every day – but that was not so easy for him. Perhaps just a little nudge here would help.

“Dean, what do you know about angels and sex?”

Dean stiffened and his breath stopped for a second before it started up again. He wasn’t sure where this was going, but he really doubted it could be a good place. “Uh, angels…don’t have a sexual preference?”

Gabriel waited, but that was all that Dean had. A chuckle shook his body and Dean’s too. “Yes, you are correct, as far as that goes.  I’m going to tell you a little bit, and I want you to listen, and to think about it. No questions, today, though.”

Dean nodded. Yeah, he wanted to know this shit, for sure.

Gabriel collected his thoughts for a moment. He wanted to give Dean some things to think about without overwhelming him. It was a delicate balance to walk.

“Angels are…beings of spirit, of energy, first and foremost. It’s why we can manipulate energy – do magic, as you say. As individuals, we do have different capabilities, different talents – or perhaps it’s more accurate to say that while we all have the basics, we each have an…affinity…a particular point of view toward seeing and manipulating the energy of the universe. Our physical bodies are made of matter, of course, but maybe you could categorize angels as 95% spirit and 5% matter. Humans – well, humans can vary as well, but let’s say most are 95% matter and 5% spirit.”

Leaving that for a moment, Gabriel gently withdrew from Dean’s body, then picked up the plug that waited next to the bed, already well-lubed. He separated Dean’s buttocks and slowly pressed the plug home, ensuring his come would stay where it belonged, and Dean would continue to be reminded of his submission to Gabriel. Dean sighed, his body loose and relaxed. He was already used to this, even if his mind stumbled regularly.

“Let me complicate that a little bit for you.” Gabriel smiled at the snort Dean let out. “That percentage does not correlate with…importance, or…significance.” He was trying to be very careful here.

“So that’s one…point…for you to think about. It does relate to what you said about angels not having a sexual preference – if you look at the 95%/5% split, you can see that the physical form does not have as great an impact on us as the spiritual form. So yes, we do not generally have a physical sexual preference.”

Gabriel cleaned himself and Dean with a thought, then urged Dean to sit…gingerly…facing him.

Meeting Dean’s eyes, Gabriel continued, “That doesn’t mean that we don’t have a spiritual sexual preference.  Just as humans can be attracted to certain physical characteristics, angels can be attracted to certain spiritual characteristics.  As individuals, we certainly have our own unique tastes, but in overall terms, angels generally fall into a spectrum from dominant to submissive and look for a partner that complements them.”

Dean had forgotten all self-consciousness as he watched Gabriel and tried to understand. He wasn’t sure if any of this was truly helpful in understanding what was going on with him and…well, with his situation, but any knowledge was better than none.

 “And now we come to you. And Castiel.” Gabriel smiled at the involuntary jolt that shook Dean.

“Dean, Castiel is an extremely dominant angel. You might have wondered at the fact that he is the youngest of our adult siblings, yet he is the one who led us out of the angel community. He is the one who worked with another supernatural first – Silas. He is the one who established this business and brought us into it. He is the one who leads, Dean.”

“It’s a natural quality that he has, - the drive to lead, to command, to protect what is his. He is…well, he’s the most dominant angel of our generation at the very least. He is also…curious, and…open. He talks to and makes friends with other supernaturals much more than any other angel. These two qualities together have…sparked the situation we find ourselves in.”

Gabriel laughed at the look of frustrated bafflement on Dean’s face. “During the trial, Castiel wanted nothing more than to see you punished for killing his friend – a righteous punishment for an evil act. And then, when we saw you at the jail – you were so cocky, Dean, with that maddening little smirk of yours – Castiel gave in to his instincts. He proved his dominance over you, and that gave him the biggest kick, I can’t even tell you. I know, because I felt it, too, of course, when I mounted and fucked you.” Gabriel gave him a sly but good-humored grin.

Dean didn’t know what to feel. Calling him confused would be a massive understatement. It was really good to be finally getting some useful information from Gabriel for a change, though. While the last point Gabriel had brought up claimed the majority of his attention, he made an effort to remember the other two as well. After his time here, he knew Gabriel would not give him random information. It was important – it was all important.

Gabriel huffed a laugh again at Dean’s still-confused expression. “Alright, pretty, one more thing for you and then I’m done with angel class today.” He paused for a moment, trying to find a way to explain something that was so instinctive to an angel that it was difficult to tease out the important bits and the logic of it to a clueless human who nevertheless was caught up in the whole.

Gabriel saw that Dean was listening intently here. Good.

“Wars in our home dimension combined with the difficult journey from there to here…it resulted in the fact that not many of us who started the journey completed it. Many of those we lost were our submissives. It left our people…unbalanced. Many have tried to find partners of a like spiritual…bent, …but even if connections are made, they are generally imperfect and at least somewhat unsatisfying. Some have given up trying to find someone; some have known themselves well enough that they have never tried.”

“Castiel has never found a partner.  Until now.”

Gabriel had stopped at that, highly unsatisfactory point for Dean. A few things had settled in his mind, but Gabriel’s ‘angel class’ had raised even more questions for him, questions that Gabriel had already said he wouldn’t answer – yet.

One thing that had become clear to him was that Gabriel was strongly implying that Dean was filling the role of the submissive for both of the angels, but he also seemed to be saying that while Gabriel enjoyed himself (obviously), Castiel might have…. Dean didn’t even know how to finish that sentence. Castiel might have enjoyed himself more? Might have been more attracted to Dean than he wanted to be? Might have been more satisfied than he wanted to be? He just didn’t know quite what Gabriel was going for there.

In addition to being totally confused about what Gabriel was saying about Castiel, Dean was also totally confused about what he was feeling about the whole situation, too.

The work – well, that was easy. Taking care of a house, cooking and cleaning – he’d been doing that for his own small family for years. Ironically, his life now was probably easier than it had been with his family. His mother had died as a result of a demon attack when he was about four, shortly after Sammy had been born, so he didn’t really have a lot of memories of her – maybe impressions might be a better word. After that, his father had jumped into the hunter lifestyle and dragged him and Sammy around the country from one hunt to the next for years. They had grown up on the road with no real constants other than each other. Dean had to take care of his brother and learn to hunt. School had been at the bottom of the priority list, and he had done the legal minimum before he dropped out to help his dad full time.

As Sam got older, he had rebelled against their father’s strict orders, training, hunting, and moving from place to place. He wanted a home and friends, a school that he could go to for more than a year. The fights got longer and louder, the older he got, until he finally broke away from hunting and got into Stanford last year. Dean hated the fighting and tried to mediate, but sometimes he just had to stand back and let them go at it. He saw both sides, but his first loyalty was to Sam. When he saw the direction things were going, he helped his brother as best he could, supporting him when he applied for admission and scholarships. He didn’t want to see him go, but Dean knew they couldn’t go on the way they were. Sam and John were just too alike, too hard-headed. John’s mission was not, and never would be, Sam’s. Sam wanted to live his own life, and Dean did everything he could to help him, even though it tore at him, that his brother was leaving him.

Well, he knew that wasn’t exactly right, but that was how it felt sometimes. Sam had been gone for around seven months or so when he came back for spring break – and this crap happened. The time hunting alone with his dad – well, it hadn’t gone great, to be honest. John just didn’t have a lot of…well, anything, really, to give to Dean except for orders. And it wasn’t enough. Before, Dean had Sam to take care of and hang out with, joke with, tease. After, he had a lot of silence and a few random hookups when he couldn’t take it anymore.

The hookups were…well, sex was good, as always, but they didn’t really satisfy him fully or for long. He knew he needed some kind of change, but he hadn’t had a clue what that might look like. He sure as hell hadn’t expected that change to come like this.

So the work was easy. The sex…well, he wasn’t sure what to call that. Gabriel never hurt him, and in fact, his body was totally on board with all of it. He hadn’t actually come with Gabriel inside him yet, but he was sure one of these days he would, based upon his sheer frustration level. Gabriel ordered him around and firmly took what he wanted from Dean…but he also took care of him. He saw him. He talked to him. He touched him. And Dean…loved it. And he didn’t know what the hell to do about that – how to think about that. He barely wanted to think about the fact that Gabriel had basically said he was submissive. It went against everything he’d ever been raised to be – a strong, aggressive, take-no-shit hunter. But it was also easier than anything he had ever done. He didn’t know what to think about that, and in fact, he didn’t even know if he wanted to think about that. He just wasn’t sure he was going to be able to avoid it much longer.

And then there was Castiel. Dean hadn’t seen much of him since they brought him back from the binding, other than at meals and in passing. He got the impression Castiel was avoiding him, and he didn’t know what to think about that either. He knew someone on the outside looking in would expect him to hate Castiel for beating him and for…what happened after. Dean…well, he couldn’t say he liked getting beat, no that, that had sucked big-time. But considering that Castiel thought he’d killed a friend of his just because of his species…well, he could put that on pause and wait to see if the guy was ever gonna talk to him about it. The other part – Dean could barely touch, even in the privacy of his own mind. Unfortunately, it was kinda like an injury – it hurt to touch, but it was nearly irresistible at the same time. He had to keep poking at it.

The memory of Castiel’s strength and power, his…dominance (thank you for that, Gabriel, he thought acerbically) …as he maneuvered Dean where he wanted him and then pushed into him and took him, fucked into him, grunted and came inside him…even in memory, it did something to Dean. Something weird that warmed his belly and gave him a hollow, shivery feeling in his gut. Castiel wasn’t an especially big or powerful man at first sight, but it was there. And his voice – deep and gravelly, yeah, it did things to Dean as well.

So what the hell, he wasn’t a coward, Dean thought. He was attracted to the angel. He wanted to feel that strength, that power focused on him again. He had a feeling next time would be different. Next time would be…clarifying. He hoped.

…

The next day, a couple of hours after lunch, Dean was called to the door by Gabriel.

“Dean, these are our brothers Michael, Luke, and Ramiel.”

Gabriel nodded at the three angels in turn. Michael was a tall, dark haired man, almost startlingly handsome, with warm brown eyes. Luke was about average height, with sandy hair, and a sardonic grin on his face. Dean resolved to be careful of that one. Ramiel was the shortest and slight of build, with dark hair and eyes also.

Michael cocked his head at Gabriel. “So, this is Castiel’s new project?” He eyed Dean speculatively. “He’s a beautiful human, at least.”

Ramiel looked at Dean, nodded, then continued walking past them into the depths of the house.

Luke laughed loudly. Smirking, he said, “I bet Castiel and Gabriel aren’t looking at his face much – I bet they have him bent over, legs spread wide for them all the time.”

Dean felt his face flush hotly at Luke’s comment, but he kept his gaze up. He wasn’t about to let this guy get to him like that.

“Where’s Castiel?” Michael asked, shifting his gaze from Dean to Gabriel.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “In his office, of course.” He had kept trying to get Castiel to use Dean, to no avail. Castiel had holed up in his office and bedroom, alternately, for the entire week before their brothers returned from the Banshee job they had just completed. 

Michael lifted his chin in acknowledgement of Gabriel, glanced at Dean for a moment, then left to find Castiel.

Luke still had his eyes on Dean. “Lemme take him off your hands for a bit, Gabriel, it’s been a long time for me.”

Dean shivered, his stomach dropping.

Gabriel shook his head, giving Luke a chiding look. “You know that’s not how it works, brother. He owes his service to me and Castiel, not to any of you.” He was speaking to them both, Dean knew, and the knot in his belly slowly relaxed a little.

Luke grimaced. “Whatever.”

“I mean it, Luke. Touch him and you’ll regret it.” Gabriel’s tone was unyielding.

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. No touching the pretty human, got it.” Luke rolled his eyes and headed toward his own rooms.

Gabriel turned back to Dean. “Well, now you’ve met the Novak Brothers.”

“What about me?” piped up a young male voice from the open door.

Dean turned to see a young dark-haired boy, maybe around ten or eleven – or at least he would be, if he were human. The boy grinned at Gabriel and launched himself into Gabriel’s open arms, hugging him, his face alight with pleasure and joy. Dean couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

Gabriel spun the boy around in a circle, both of them laughing, then set him gently down, and they both turned to face Dean. “I didn’t know you were coming, Joshua. Dean, this is our youngest brother, Joshua. He is not yet a part of our company, and I thought you were studying!” Gabriel finished by speaking to the boy, squinting his eyes in an attempt to be stern.

Joshua wasn’t fooled. As the youngest of their siblings, he was secure in the love and protection of all of his brothers. “Amnayel said I could come for a few days. I’m all caught up, and I deserve a break, she said! It’s been weeks since I’ve seen you!”

Gabriel smiled down at Joshua. “Fair enough.  I am glad you came to visit. Joshua, this is Dean, he belongs to me and Castiel now.  He has his own duties, so don’t bother him, alright? Come to me or Castiel if you need something.”

“Okay, Gabriel.”

Dean watched the two together and couldn’t help but think of him and Sam. He missed his brother. He missed his familiar life. He missed his freedom. The sudden sense of loss washed over him, and he swallowed hard, trying to let it sweep over him and not push him under. He had no time for this, not here and now, anyway.

Gabriel took Joshua’s hand and turned to go find Castiel and the others. He looked over his shoulder at Dean and said, “Finish your chores, Dean. Please have dinner ready for all of us in three hours.”

Dean grimaced at their backs. Nice. Four more angels to deal with. Well, the boy wouldn’t be an issue – he might even be fun, but the other three…. Dean shook his head. He already missed being alone with his two angels.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean faces a human threat, and Castiel is forced to see who Dean truly is.

Joshua let out a peal of laughter as he slapped his cards down on the table in front of Dean. Dean grinned back at him, enjoying the boy’s uninhibited joy at beating him finally. They had been spending a lot of time alone lately, despite what Gabriel had said about not bothering him. In the first day or two Gabriel had watched them closely, but he could immediately see that Dean was comfortable and good with Joshua.

Joshua, who had never had this kind of close contact with a human, was fascinated with Dean and couldn’t stay away from him. Dean had tried to maintain a distance, but Joshua reminded him so much of a young Sam, that he couldn’t bring himself to push the boy away. It wasn’t that he was so much like Sam, he really wasn’t. It was the unguarded openness and ever-present curiosity the youngster displayed that made Dean remember the good times with Sam, when Sam looked up to him as the one with all the answers, his big brother.

Sam had grown up and away from Dean, and Dean knew it was normal; more than that, it was a good thing, that Sam had become a strong, independent young man. But he did miss it sometimes – that look of love and faith in Sam’s eyes. This wasn’t the same, of course, but it reminded him of the good times, and Dean allowed himself this taste of a good thing in the chaos his life had become.

Today the Novaks had been called to a meeting with their brother Raphael, out in the angel quarter. They were going to drop Joshua back at his own house for the duration, but he had wanted to stay with Dean and had won the ensuing argument, surprising Dean. He wondered at their confidence in him, but it also gave him a warm feeling.

Dean cocked his head toward the door, hearing some odd scratching sounds. He got up and went over to the monitor near the door. He saw three human-appearing men huddled close to the door. One appeared to be fiddling with the door knob, the other two were looking in opposite directions down the street. Oh, this cannot be good, Dean thought.

Almost before that thought appeared, he growled out, “Joshua, where’s the best hiding spot in the house?” Dean had to hope that Joshua knew the house well enough to offer a good option.

Joshua blinked, caught between the fun he was just having with a laughing Dean and the grim man that faced him now.

“Joshua!”

“Um…in the bathroom? There’s a little storage area….”

“Go, go, go!” Dean motioned, moving aggressively toward the boy and following him as he got with the program and ran for the bathroom.

The bathroom here on the ground floor wasn’t spacious by any means, and Dean felt his heart fall as he took in the space, but Joshua slid between the toilet and shower, pushed at the narrow wood panel there, and it popped open, revealing a small empty area. Joshua turned to look at Dean for approval. He didn’t know what was going on, and he was scared, but he trusted Dean.

Dean took a deep breath. “You fit in there, Josh?”

Joshua nodded and slid into the space, his head turned back toward Dean. There wasn’t a lot of extra space, but it was enough for him. No way Dean was going to fit. Dean gave the boy a little smile of approval. “Awesome, Josh. That’s perfect. Listen, I want you to stay here, okay?” He met the boy’s eyes and saw him nod.

“Stay here, no matter what happens, until I or one of your brothers come get you, okay?” Dean emphasized it again.

“Okay, Dean.”

“Good boy.” Dean closed the panel, making sure it fit but wasn’t airtight. He felt time running out, and he had to get away from Joshua’s hiding spot, now. He had no idea what was going on, but he figured better safe than sorry. If these guys turned out to be repairmen or something, then he’d be embarrassed, but he knew deep down humans breaking into an angel’s house meant nothing good.

He hit the lock and closed the door and then ran through the bottom floor, locking and closing all the doors. He needed to slow these guys down as much as he could. He knew the house was alarmed and monitored, he just had to buy as much time as he could until the Novaks could get someone back to the house. His mind worked, trying to figure out where he should hide…if he should hide.

Upstairs now, he kept running and closing doors. He heard the smashing of wood coming from downstairs and knew he was out of time. He darted into the master bedroom, closing and locking the door, then into the walk-in closet. Fuck, what the fuck! Everything was hung up and tidy! He should have gone into Gabriel’s room, he bet that guy had clothes lying everywhere! Dean grabbed clothes off hangers and sheets and bedding off shelves and tossed it, trying to make it look somewhat normal messy, whatever that meant, and buried himself into the resulting pile. It was ridiculous, but it was all he had now. He wanted to be hidden, slow these guys up, but he needed to be easier to find than Joshua.

Dean heard more wood smashing downstairs, muted now, and too soon, he heard the door to Castiel’s room smash open, close and violent. He tried to keep his heartrate and breathing slow, trying to hear what was going on, trying to anticipate. He felt the closet door open more than anything, some weird sense of space and air where there had been none. Movement near him, then a hard impact fell on his thigh where he lay curled protectively.

He exploded out of the clothing, driving into the man that had just swung his foot through a mound of clothes and found a surprise. The man didn’t even have a chance to yell out before Dean was on him, reaching for his neck. Dean knew he had to keep him quiet if he was to have any chance here at all. Using all his strength, Dean pulled the man into a chokehold, holding tight against his slowly weakening struggles. Dean breathed out silently, working out his next move, when a powerful blow jolted his head. His limbs lost strength immediately, and he felt the man revive and shove away from him as his senses dimmed, and everything went black.

…

Dean jerked his head as he jolted awake and groaned at the resulting surge of pain. He blearily looked around, trying to figure out where he was and what was happening. His gaze snapped forward as he remembered fighting and then…nothing. He blinked a couple times, trying to steady his blurry sight and take stock. His head ached, and his arms…. He looked up. His wrists were tied together and to a…pull up bar? It looked like one of those portable ones, and it was wedged into the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. Dean got his feet under him, easing the strain on his arms, but a few quick jerks proved he wasn’t going anywhere soon. He faced the living room, and the three men he had seen briefly on the monitor. They were all three fairly average height and build, although the one on the left was a bit soft with a severe crew cut, so Dean immediately dubbed him Curly. That meant Moe was the leader in the center, and Larry the lighter-haired one on the right. Grim faced, they did not appear a friendly bunch.

Dean smirked at his thought, but the leader, the one Dean had attempted to choke earlier, did not appreciate it, and he threw a hard punch into Dean’s belly. Dean grunted at the impact. He just knew this was not gonna be good.

“Where’s the boy?” Moe demanded.

“Who? I’m here alone.” Dean tried for clueless. It wasn’t hard. He really didn’t have any idea what was going on here. Why would some humans be after an angel child? It was nearly suicide, as far as Dean could tell. He knew the Novaks would destroy anyone who hurt their brother, not to mention what the larger angel community and maybe even the rest of the supernatural community would do if humans injured or killed an angel child.

“We know the angel boy is here. Where is he?” Barked out Larry.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Look, we don’t want to hurt a human, but we will if we have to. Just tell us where he is, and we’ll take him and leave.” It was Curly this time, trying for reason maybe.

“Don’t make us hurt you.” Moe was ready to hurt Dean, he could see it. Maybe it was payback for earlier, maybe it was just his nature, but he was looking forward to it.

Dean closed his eyes for a moment. Maybe they were telling the truth about not hurting him; maybe they weren’t. It didn’t really matter, since there was no way he could give up a child of any kind to these three, not if he could help it, and right now he could. He again mustered his best give ‘em hell smirk, and said, “There’s no kid here, buddy, but even if there was, I wouldn’t give you crap.”

The beating started. They took turns, alternating their blows with questions. Dean didn’t respond to either. They struck him from the front, then they moved to the back, then the front again. There wasn’t a lot of room to get at his sides, but that still left a lot of vulnerable, painful territory for them to pound. Dean’s attention wavered and faded as he slipped into straight suffering. He knew he just has to hold on long enough…but fuck, why, why is it taking so long! Where are his fucking angels?! Then coherent thought began to take too much effort, and all he could do was endure.

Their arms eventually got tired, and quiet, reasonable, sneaky Curly came up with the idea to start using a belt. Moe grabbed a knife and cut the shirt off Dean, pulling the scraps from his hanging body. The bruises and then cuts bloomed across Dean’s body as the belt continued to fall with a crack, over and over. Dean was still conscious, barely, and he saw them start to get more and more anxious. They knew this was taking too much time.

…

Charlie checked the monitor again, saw nothing out of the ordinary, and she noted it down. Her boss Castiel had asked her to keep an eye on his house this morning while they were meeting with Raphael. It was weird, but then again, Charlie knew about Dean Winchester residing with him now. Hell, everyone knew about that. She wasn’t quite sure what to think about it all – should she be all ‘get ‘im, Boss’ or should she feel bad for the human in a tricky situation? So she tried not to think about it at all, really. 

Her job was to assist the Novaks – well, it was, even if she mostly – okay, totally – ended up assisting Castiel alone because the others really didn’t have too much to do with humans. She ran the office and everything associated with it and did pretty much anything else Castiel needed help with. So – keeping an eye on the house.

It’s been a couple of hours now, and Charlie’s been checking every fifteen minutes or so. She saw Dean and Joshua were still playing cards at the table, and she idly wondered how long could they even do that. She’d never seen Joshua do one thing for so long. She’d met him a few times, and the boy struck her a normal high-energy…. She took a closer look at the camera that focused on the dining area, using the computer to pull the image up to fill the screen.

A minute of watching failed to show any movement, and Charlie’s stomach dropped sickeningly as she pulled up the other images in succession and didn’t see anything of note, but. But. She swiveled to another monitor and pulled up the historical feed, starting a couple of hours ago. She saw the Novaks leave and the man and the boy start to play cards, then nothing happened. Literally. The feed was frozen. She swallowed, heart pounding, and hit the buttons to make the call to Castiel.

…

Castiel and Gabriel flew to their house while Michael, Luke, and Ramiel raced to get there mundanely, in one of their SUVs. Flying was a huge drain of their energy, and it was a risk if they needed to use too much magic when they got there, but they couldn’t risk all of them arriving too late. Arriving at the house, they were violently rebuffed by an invisible shield. Gabriel took a breath and expanded his awareness. There was a flicker of energy nearby. There. He looked at Castiel then nodded across the street where they could just see the silhouette of a man in the passenger seat of an SUV.

A flicker of will, and Castiel smote the human from existence. The barrier disappeared, and Castiel strode toward the door. He can see it now, splintered and open. Gabriel followed at his shoulder. They had no idea what they would face inside, and fear for their brother was paramount in them both.

Once inside, Castiel took in the scene with a quick glance. Dean hung from his wrists, shirtless, bloody and broken, and three humans stood before him, their hands bruised and swollen from beating him, their clothes flecked with his blood. Another flicker of will, and they dropped to the floor, unconscious. Castiel wanted nothing more than to destroy them as he had the one outside, but his first priority was Joshua.

He looked at Gabriel questioningly. Gabriel shook his head. “These are the only ones. I can’t feel Joshua right now.”

Trying to maintain iron control of his fear, Castiel took a deep breath and approached Dean. He hadn’t been able to really look at the man for days. He had been so confused about what he thought and felt about this human that he hadn’t known what to do. He had wanted to figure it out before he proceeded, and he kind of got stuck doing nothing. Now he was here, facing a bloody and beaten Dean yet again. This time, he felt no triumph, no pleasure in his pain – he only felt an ugly sickness in his belly.

“Dean?”

Dean’s head jerked, and he slowly picked it up off his chest. His eyelids flickered and a glimmer of green shown through. His mouth quirked up in a barely-there smile, and he muttered, “nick of time, Cas.”

Castiel cocked his head. He wasn’t sure what the words meant, but he got the gist. And he was amazed and amused, despite it all. This human who had every reason to hate him, was giving him a nickname and…teasing him? This man who had just been tortured was trying to make light of his pain?

“Dean, where is Joshua, please?” His eyes met Dean’s green eyes, and he felt…warmth.

Dean flicked a glance at Gabriel who stood close behind Castiel. “Bathroom, Gabriel…call his name….”

Just then the other brothers rushed into the room, taking in the situation with a glance.

“Ramiel, Joshua is in the bathroom. Please take him back to our office, if you will. Michael and Luke, these three have information we should have. Please take care of it,” Castiel directed confidently, and the three nodded, and moved to make it happen. He turned back to Dean and glanced at Gabriel, the best healer among them.

Gabriel nodded at Castiel, and he wrapped his arms around Dean as gently as he could to support his weight while his brother took care of the binding. They lifted him and carried him over to the couch and laid him down.

Gabriel reached out and laid his hands on Dean’s chest and belly, feeling for his energies. He blinked and looked up at Castiel. “I’m going to need your help, Castiel. He’s…” he looked at Dean then back at his brother. “Keep him here while I mend his body.”

Castiel swallowed. Gabriel was an exceptional healer. If he needed Castiel’s help…. He didn’t know exactly what had happened here, but he could guess that Dean had protected Joshua with everything he had, maybe a little bit more. He owed Dean his little brother’s life. After everything that had happened to him…after everything Castiel had done to him…Dean had still saved an angel’s life. He knew he would have a lot to think about soon, but first, he had to help Gabriel save Dean.

His hand went to rest on Dean’s bloody forehead, and he finally allowed his grace to unfurl and reach toward the human. Dean’s eyes had been closed tightly against the pain as they held and moved him. Now they opened and met Castiel’s.

As their blue eyes met green, Castiel’s grace touched Dean’s soul, and Castiel was engulfed in an explosion of power and magic and possibility that he could barely comprehend. He didn’t see energy as his brother Gabriel did, in colors and streams, but he saw/heard/felt the totality of Dean, the absolute and utterly overwhelming beauty of Dean’s soul, and he knew he would never be the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Supernatural fic, and my first fic in years, so I'm not sure how long it will take me to finish this. I do have 10 chapters roughly outlined, so right now I'm thinking one chapter every other weekend, but we'll see how it goes. Not beta'ed. Tagging subject to change as the story develops, and please let me know if I've missed an important one. Thanks!


End file.
